


There's no Turning Back for us Tonight

by babypinklips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is bored and horny. Kaneki is reading and ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no Turning Back for us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors, I'm not a native english speaker.
> 
> Super shitty summary. Ik

It wasn't like Kaneki didn't care about his friends or the people around him, it wasn't like they annoyed him, but he enjoyed being alone too; he really liked sitting around in silence while sipping coffee and reading a good book, thinking about things all alone, he actually enjoyed those moments.. Ayato was the total opposite, he needed to be with people, he needed and craved attention from the people he loved the most... he needed to know that they were there for him, that they didn't forget about him, that they loved him.

Ayato didn't really like the fact that Kaneki was like that, because they lived together and he never paid attention to the younger boy; who knew his boyfriend cared, he knew Ken loved him.. but he needed attention, long and meaningless conversations, hugs and kisses, even though he would never tell that to anyone...

He walked into the living room to see Kaneki, sitting all alone there while reading a huge book... Ayato sighed and moved closer to the older boy, who didn't even looked at him... "Kaneki-kun" he sang, Kaneki stopped reading and stared at him

"What's happening, love?" he answered after taking a deep breath, he knew it would happen soon or later, he knew Ayato wasn't the kind of person that likes to be alone for a long amount of time.

"I'm bored..." he said and sat on the white haired lad's lap.

"Ayato, I'm reading right now... I'll end up in a while and we can do whatever you want, eh?" Ken smiled, Ayato was In a good mood that day and he didn't really want to ruin it... but his book was so good, he was about to finish it and it was really interesting... he was dying of intrigue as they spoke. The smaller boy stood up on his feet and moved away from his boyfriend.

"Fine..." Kaneki did ruin it; Ayato walked to the kitchen and sat in the counter... of course it wasn't fine, of course he would never accept that kind of answer from anyone else. He waited a few minutes before going back to the living room, so it would look like he actually looked for something else to do more than annoying Ken; when he walked in, his boyfriend stopped reading and stared at him for a few seconds before going back to his book, he didn't know what Ayato was about to do, he wasn't even sure where Ayato was standing as he read. Suddenly, he felt a poke in his right cheek.

"Ayato, what are you doing...?" he asked a little irritated.

"I told you I was bored..." the smaller boy smiled and poked one more time the same spot on Kaneki's face; he waited a few seconds before doing it multiple times on the same place as his boyfriend continued his reading.

The white haired man sighed "It's not funny Ayato, stop it, I already told you I'm about to finish..."

"Does this annoy you?" Ayato smiled and went on poking the white haired lad's cheek.

"Yes." Kaneki answered and stood on his feet as he caught the shorter boy's hand on his own in a quick movement; he started to approach to his boyfriend until their lips touched; Ken kissed him. The kiss was rude, the taller boy sucked on the another's lower lip and bit it. Ayato moaned once they broke the kiss to breath, his wrist was stuck between the another boy's fingers, and their lips were attached to the other's with a thread of saliva; Kaneki kissed him again and started to gently rub his knee against the smaller lad's crotch, who started getting hard and moaned into his boyfriend's mouth while gripping his leather jacket into his own fist. Suddenly, Ken pulled Ayato away and went back to his couch.

"Kaneki..."

"What? Does it annoy you?" he smiled, the other boy sighed.

"Yes, it does." Ayato approached to him and bent to face Kaneki, he bit his boyfriend's earlobe and licked the skin on the back of his ear. "I thought you were going to fuck me good, make me moan... I thought you were going to punish me for being a bad boy..." he whispered in the white haired boy's ear "I thought you knew what I wanted, Kaneki... I want your big cock inside me.. I thought you were going to give me what I needed.." he took Kaneki's clothed dick in his hand and started massaging it, he could feel his boyfriend getting hard under his touch "I guess you prefer that shitty book of yours.." the smaller boy said as he walked away from Ken, who sighed as Ayato disappeared; then stood on his feet and chased after his boyfriend, he was sitting in the kitchen doing nothing, Kaneki approached to him and kissed his neck.

"Are you done with your book?" Ayato asked as he turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter." he answered as he spread the smaller boy's legs and stood between them; after that, he kissed him, his tongue entered in the smaller boy's mouth without any permission, Kaneki was devouring the other lad's lips; Ayato kissed back, needy, he tangled his legs around the white haired man's waist and his arms around his neck then kissed him as he played with the hairs on his nape.

"I can't believe I got you horny enough for you to leave that book without finishing it..." Ayato grinned, proud before biting Ken's lower lip; he rocked his hardening cock against Ayato's, who moaned and bit his own lip "Fuck... Kaneki... I need you.."

Kaneki carried the smaller boy to their bedroom, but before he took his book with him.

"You're incredible, what are you going to do? Read as you fuck me?" Ayato laughed in his boyfriend's arms, the last one didn't answer; once they were in the bedroom, they started making out, the younger boy took off Kaneki's shirt and did the same with his own; after that, he stroked Ken's clothed dick, then took off his own pants and laid on the bed, the older boy did the same and laid on top of him; they kissed again hungrily and desperately, Ayato stroked Ken's cock one more time, wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and rocked his dick against Kaneki's "Fuck me" he said in a moan.

The older boy approached two fingers to the younger one's face "Suck on them, gotta get you ready..." Ayato smiled and took both fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them until they were wet enough. He grins again, Kaneki smiles back and starts to slowly caress the smaller boy's ring of muscles with his index finger; he pressed it softly against the puckered hole and slowly entered, Ayato moaned as his boyfriend pushed the finger inside and out of him. "More..." he whispered after a few minutes and Ken did as he said, he kept fucking Ayato with two fingers for a while until he told him to stop and fuck him already; Kaneki took a condom and lubed his cock, he lined it up with Ayato's hole and slowly entered in him.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." the white haired boy whispered; the other, wanted to moan and scream and fucking beg Ken for more, like he always did, but lately he was feeling kind of insecure about it, so he just bit his lip or the back of his hand as his boyfriend trusted inside and out of him; but suddenly, Ken hit his prostate and he bit his lip, almost breaking the skin on it. "Don't bite your lip, I want to hear you..."

Even if Ayato thought he sounded fucking awful, he wasn't going to let Kaneki know that, so he just smiled and said "Why? Do you get off to it?" in a defiant tone.

"Of course I do, Ayato... you sound so fucking good..." Ken said, hitting his sweet spot on every trust.

"Well that's- Ah!" he moaned when his boyfriend hit it again; he didn't even care about finishing that sentence, he just bit his lower lip; his eyes started watering because of how good it felt, he needed to scream.

"Why are you keeping quiet? You're always so loud... I love it..." the older boy started going slower.

"Ew, who cares? Just fuck me..."

"I want to hear you... is there something wrong with it?" he asked and kissed his boyfriend's collarbones.

Ayato looked away "I... it doesn't matter..."

"Tell me or I'll stop right now."

"What the hell, Kaneki?" he said, frustrated.

"Tell me." Kaneki insisted.

The smaller boy snorted "I just don't like how I sound, yeah? That's all, can you fuck me now?"

"But I love how loud you are, love, there's nothing to feel ashamed of..." Ken said as he started to move again "C'mon, moan for me... stop biting your lip, you're gonna make it bleed..." Ayato nodded and Kaneki trusted harder, he moaned from the back of his throat and bit his boyfriend's shoulder, his nails buried in his skin and his legs around the white haired man's waist.

"Kaneki! Fuck me, I'm so fucking close!" Ayato moaned, Ken smiled and trusted even harder. "Oh yes, it feels so good, more..."

"I'm about to come..." he said as he took his boyfriend's dick in his hand and stroked it as he trusted inside and out the smaller boy.

"K-Kaneki!!" Ayato cried as he came in Kaneki's hand and his abdomen; he came seconds after and filled the condom; they kissed again as he slowly pulled his member out of the younger lad's ass.

"That was amazing, baby.." he whispered in his ear as he laid beside him, but Ayato was already asleep; Ken smiled again and covered both of their bodies with the blankets, then he took his book and finished his reading.


End file.
